


Из добрых побуждений

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Вовремя помочь другу полезным советом - бесценно!





	Из добрых побуждений

Через пару недель после того, как мы оба окончательно вернулись в Музей естественной истории — Акменра экспонатом, а я сторожем, — однажды посреди ночи он спросил меня, когда мы снова лежали вдвоём на диване в комнате охраны:  
  
— Ларри, а ты бы мог теперь сказать, что мы с тобой — пара?  
  
Я от смущения дар речи потерял. Только и сумел пробормотать:  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ну... что мы с тобой вместе, что мы эти... как это? Спутники жизни.  
  
— Ты ещё скажи — супруги, — ляпнул я.  
  
— И скажу, — запальчиво прозвучало в ответ. — Вроде бы у вас и закон такой теперь есть.  
  
— Закон-то есть, да документов у тебя нет. Точнее, те, которые есть, для этого не подходят.  
  
— Да Исида с ними, с документами, — продолжал упорствовать Акменра. — Папирусом больше, папирусом меньше... Не в них дело! Ты вот сам, от себя, мог бы это сказать? Что мы — пара?  
  
И тут меня прорвало.  
  
— Конечно, мог бы, — выдохнул я. — Ты чего вообще, Ак? Ты во мне сомневаешься, что ли? Вот те раз, и это после всего, что мы с тобой за всё это время... Ох, дурак ты, а ещё фараон. Иди сюда.  
  
Я обхватил его, горячего, взволнованного; на нас обоих ещё с предыдущего раза не было ни клочка одежды, и я почувствовал, как мощно у него начинает снова на меня вставать. Это подбросило мою самооценку к таким небесам, что я уже плохо соображал, что он там ещё говорит:  
  
— Ларри, а ты мог бы завтра ночью собрать всех обитателей музея у стойки информации?  
  
— Да, да, разумеется, — кивнул я и потянул его на себя. Состояние у меня было уже такое, что я мог бы согласиться завтра ночью взорвать весь музей, если бы Ак вздумал меня об этом попросить.

  
***

  
  
Назавтра после заката Акменра горделивой поступью вышел на балкончик второго этажа, оглядел собравшихся внизу (кажется, там мелькнул даже припозднившийся директор Макфи), прокашлялся и сказал:  
  
— Сограждане, друзья! Я, Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, хочу поделиться с вами счастливой новостью!  
  
Толпа внизу загомонила. Ак поднял руку, подождал, пока гомон стихнет, и продолжил:  
  
— Я хочу сообщить вам, что я, фараон Акменра, и наш ночной сторож Ларри Дэйли... в общем, мы теперь пара, мы вместе, о чем я чрезвычайно рад всем официально сообщить, и если кто-то хочет, может нас с этим поздравить!  
  
Гомон внизу перешёл в радостный рёв, кто-то скандировал «Позд-рав-ля-ем», кто-то громко требовал немедленно устроить по этому поводу вечеринку, а я стоял в уголке неподалёку, красный от смущения, а потом, пока меня никто не заметил, счёл за лучшее ретироваться в комнату охраны.  
  
Ну, фараон! Ну, отжёг!  
  
Когда минут через десять в дверь осторожно постучали, я сказал:  
  
— Входи давай, балбес египетский! Весь музей на уши поста...  
  
Но дверь открылась, и вошёл Тедди Рузвельт:  
  
— Лоуренс, ты кого-то ещё ждёшь?  
  
— Даже не знаю пока, — пожал я плечами. — Что случилось, Тедди?  
  
— Я хотел кое-что спросить... вернее, сказать... вернее, узнать: Лоуренс, ты мог бы принять от меня небольшой совет?  
  
— Конечно, — удивился я. — Слушаю.  
  
— Видишь ли... Я хотел напомнить... Что в совместной жизни очень важен паритет, равенство, чтобы никто никого не унижал, и чтобы оба партнёра... кхм... Я хотел сказать, что Акменра — очень ранимый мальчик, ему пришлось много пережить, поэтому ты, пожалуйста, его не подавляй.  
  
— Мистер президент! Вы полагаете, что я способен...  
  
— Я просто хотел предупредить, — улыбнулся Тедди. — Только из добрых побуждений!  
  
Он поднял ладонь к шляпе, отсалютовал мне и поднялся, чтобы уйти. И тут в дверь постучали ещё раз.  
  
— Да, — крикнул я, облегчённо вздыхая. Вот, наконец-то Ак пришёл. Пусть он сам скажет, что мы...  
  
Но вошёл не Ак, а один из безликих северян. Склонился над столом, оставил там что-то и так же молча вышел. Под шумок исчез и Тедди. А со стола раздалось:  
  
— Гигантор! Это я, Джедидайя! Иди сюда, разговор есть!  
  
Я подошёл поближе:  
  
— Не ори, слышу тебя. Что случилось?  
  
— Гигантор, — взволнованно зашептал ковбой, — я твой друг и хочу с тобой поделиться опытом.  
  
— Каким опытом? — ошалело спросил я.  
  
— Жизненным! — отрезал Джедидайя. — В общем, ты это... будь на стрёме! Не дай себя оседлать!  
  
— Э-э-э... в каком, прости, смысле?  
  
— В самом прямом. Все эти правители — фараоны, императоры! — иногда им как клюнет в башку, и их понесёт: «Да я, да круче всех, да подо мной весь Рим лежал»...  
  
— Египет, — не выдержал я и фыркнул.  
  
— А-а-а, ну да, — кажется, Джед смутился, но быстро пришёл в себя. — В общем, ты эти иерархические штучки сразу пресекай! Как только заведёт про Рим... то есть тьфу, про Египет! — сразу бери его вот так за бока, потом делай подсечку, а когда он на колени грохнется — ставь задницей к себе на четыре точки и взнуздывай! И руки ему держи, чтобы не трепыхался!  
  
«Однако, бедный Октавиус», — подумал я. А Джед продолжал:  
  
— Значит, вставляешь ему с размаху по самые яйца, чтобы перестал нести свою чушь...  
  
Я опять не удержался:  
  
— Прямо с размаху? Без подготовки?  
  
— Эээ, ну почему, — озадаченно нахмурился Джед. — Я разве это говорил? И потом, Гигантор, сам подумай, если ты порвёшь своего фараона на бинты, тебя Макфи с треском вышвырнет за порчу экспоната, а мы без тебя грустить будем, честное слово. Так вот, насчёт подготовки!  
  
— Да?  
  
— Без подготовки больно, — еле слышно прошептал Джед. — Поэтому пренебрегать ею нельзя. Сначала засовываешь нижнему в задницу один палец и делаешь вот так...  
  
Джедидайя изобразил рукой какое-то движение. Но даже если бы я мог, я бы не рассмотрел: все силы у меня уходили на то, чтобы не загоготать.  
  
— Когда почувствуешь, что пальцу свободно, добавляешь второй — и то же самое: потом третий... и когда он завопит «Юпитер, да что ты там копаешься», вот тогда вставляешь член и поскакал!  
  
На этот раз я благоразумно пропустил Юпитера мимо ушей и сказал торжественно:  
  
— Я всё понял. Спасибо, Джед, ты настоящий друг.  
  
— Да я что? Я ничего! Я же исключительно из добрых побуждений!  
  
Я открыл рот, чтобы спросить, не отнести ли Джеда обратно в зал диорам, но в дверь опять поскреблись, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл ещё один безликий, только южанин. Подошёл и поставил на стол... императора Гая Октавиуса. Потом забрал Джеда, который от этого обалдел не меньше меня, и молча убрался.  
  
А Октавиус призывно помахал мне:  
  
— Ларри, я тут тебе хотел кое-что сказать. Но для начала ответь: ты свободнорождённый?  
  
— Да, — ответил я. — А у тебя были какие-то сомнения?  
  
— Ну, ты вроде упоминал, что наполовину еврей, а Меренкаре говорил, что евреи были у египтян рабами.  
  
— Так с тех пор очень много воды утекло, Окти, — уверил я приятеля. — Так что — да, я свободнорождённый. А что?  
  
— Э-э-э... я просто хотел сказать про это... в общем, никогда не бери в рот! Это только для рабов! В Древнем Риме оральный секс между свободнорождёнными был позором!  
  
Тут я в который раз мысленно возблагодарил Сесила с его «подучи историю» и гордо сказал:  
  
— Так то в Риме, а в Древнем Египте были совсем другие нравы. Например, ты знаешь, что самое раннее упоминание о минете восходит к воскрешению Осириса? Осирис был убит своим братом Сетом, который изрубил его на куски и разбросал их по всему миру. Исида, жена Осириса, отправилась в путешествие, чтобы собрать все останки мужа и вернуть его к жизни, но, к сожалению, не смогла найти его член. Не желая отдавать своего возлюбленного в лапы смерти, она вылепила ему член из глины и вдохнула жизнь в Осириса через него. Так что минет не рассматривался древними египтянами как что-то морально неприемлемое. А в вашем Риме...  
  
— В нашем Риме не было таких извращений, — пробурчал Октавиус. — Но в общем, ты смотри. А с другой стороны, очень удобно: как только твой начнёт выяснять, кто в доме главный, ты такой вытаскиваешь его член изо рта, облизываешься и говоришь: «Хорошо: значит, дальше отсасывай себе сам». И он сразу становится как шёлковый! Сразу: «Ой, Окти, да я ничего такого не хотел, продолжай, пожалуйста...» Пожалуйста! Вот что главное! — в голосе Октавиуса зазвучали императорские нотки.  
  
— Это ты со мной своим личным опытом делишься, что ли?  
  
— Ну да, — сказал Октавиус, не заметив подвоха. — Мне для друга ничего не жалко, я исключительно из добрых побуждений!  
  
— Понял, понял, — закивал я. — Отнести тебя в зал диорам?  
  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Октавиус. И тут в дверь опять постучали.  
  
Я подумал, что больше не выдержу. Но на этот раз в комнату охраны наконец-то вошёл Акменра. А за ним — вождь гуннов Аттила.  
  
— О, Ак пришёл! Привет, Ак! — завопил римский император. — Отнеси меня в диорамы, я тебе по дороге кое-что расскажу?  
  
«Слава богу, не мне одному сегодня будут мозг выносить», — малодушно подумал я.  
  
Акменра отбыл, неся Октавиуса на ладони. А вот Аттила остался. И пошёл ко мне навстречу, раскрыв объятия и рокоча:  
  
— Абунаба укака, Ларри, гамаба канабоба!..  
  
Потом сгрёб лапищей мою руку и чувствительно ее потряс, не прекращая грохотать на своём языке. Я слушал, дипломатично кивал и думал: где, интересно, все египетские боги столько времени носят моего, так сказать, спутника жизни? Потому что на этот раз я точно ни черта не понимаю!  
  
Но вскоре на лице Аттилы отразилось крайнее сожаление, а тон сменился с радостного на соболезнующий. Вождь гуннов оглядел меня сверху вниз, покачал головой и произнёс сочувственно:  
  
— Уняла куна пука икебаба, аника мудага, бамбана кики, — а потом показал свой знаменитый жест большим и указательным пальцем: — Макикака!..  
  
Это стало для меня последней каплей.  
  
— Сам ты макикака! — заорал я. — Ну скажи, с чего ты взял, что у меня маленький член?!  
  
Аттила растерянно заморгал. Но тут наконец-то появился Акменра.  
  
— Да тут вовсе не про член, Ларри, — заявил он, хихикая. — Наш общий друг говорит тебе, что бывает очень обидно, когда во время секса один из партнёров кончает слишком рано, поэтому у гуннов есть секретные рецепты различных мазей, позволяющих задержать эякуляцию... ну, хотя бы на немножечко! — Акменра повторил жест «макикака». — Понимаешь?  
  
— Я вот чего не понимаю, — в моём голосе прорезалась неподдельная обида, — почему он про всё это именно мне рассказывает?  
  
— А мне он уже это рассказал, — спокойно ответил Акменра. — Когда мы с ним сюда шли. Погоди, я сейчас его уведу и прослежу, чтобы он не возвращался.  
  
Он что-то сказал на гуннском. Аттила кивнул и пошёл к двери, Акменра — за ним.  
  
— Про смазки с анестетиком расскажи нашему другу по дороге, — сказал я ему в спину. — И возвращайся скорей. А то я тут с ними всеми с ума сойду.  
  
Минуты две после их ухода было тихо. А потом дверь распахнулась уже без всякого стука, и в комнату охраны ворвался директор Макфи.  
  
«Только не это, — подумал я. — Он что, тоже с советом припёрся? Интересно, что он тут может посо...»  
  
Но Макфи прервал мои размышления визгливым воплем:  
  
— Дэйли! Я вас уволю! Немедленно!..  
  
— За что? — только и сумел вымолвить я. А в уме начал перебирать разные статьи законов, связанные с харрассментом.  
  
— Как за что? — бушевал Макфи. — Я столько лет всем, и детям, и взрослым, постоянно говорю: не тро-гай-те экспонаты руками! А вы что? Притом вы не ребёнок, вы сотрудник музея!  
  
— А-а-а... я... это... — у меня просто не находилось слов. Видя мою растерянность, Макфи неожиданно смягчился, подошёл ближе и взял меня за локоть:  
  
— А если хотите полезный совет... так сказать, из добрых побуждений! — то должен вам сказать, что...  
  
Тут дверь снова распахнулась, и влетел радостный Акменра:  
  
— Уфф, всё, я наконец пришёл... Ой!..  
  
Макфи неожиданно смутился ещё больше фараона:  
  
— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, я уже ухожу, мои поздравления, доброй ночи!  
  
Акменра запер за директором дверь на ключ, потом посмотрел на меня, а я — на него, и мы разом захохотали. Потом он сказал мне:  
  
— Ответ на твой первый вопрос: да, мне тоже сегодня постоянно выносили мозг. Ответ на твой второй вопрос — нет, я всё равно не раскаиваюсь!  
  
— И третий вопрос, — подхватил я. — Где тебя носило столько времени после твоего объявления?  
  
— Я в библиотеке отсиживался, — признался Акменра. — Кстати, мне там попался один интересный трактат: похоже, тот самый, который мой отец прятал от меня, когда я был маленьким. Так вот, я там обнаружил такую интересную новую позу для двоих мужчин! Давай скорее, раздевайся, я тебе сейчас покажу.  
  
— Только знаешь ли, сын Солнца, — усмехнулся я, глядя на сияющее лицо фараона, — не вздумай об этой новой позе точно так же поведать с балкона всему музею.  
  
— А почему бы и нет? — Акменра хитро улыбнулся и засиял ещё больше.  
  
— Потому что опять советами замучают, — вздохнул я. — Причём исключительно из добрых побуждений!


End file.
